Wave Berkly
Personality Wave is very smart and kind and loyal. She doesn't respect those who treat the rules poorly. History Suzie and Wave’s mother, Hannah was a soldier in the Marines. She met Wepwawet at a coffee shop while she was on break. It was diffidently not love at first sight. Hannah thought Wepwawet was ugly. But eventually, Hannah learned to not look at the physical appearance and began to love Wepwawet. About a month or two later, she found out she was pregnant and Wepwawet went “missing” in combat. Hannah gave birth to twin girls, whom she named Suzie and Wave. Unable to support both, she gave Wave to her mother and father and kept Susie. However, because Hannah lived near her parents, Wave and Suzie frequently saw each other and knew they were twins. But they had different lives. Wave went to a private school and also took fencing lessons. But she always saved time to spend with her sister, Suzie, and to hike in the woods behind her house. She always felt closer to her father there. Her mother had told Wave and her sister stories about who she thought her Wepwawet was. The stories always ended with her mother crying and Suzie telling Wave to go back to her house. Wave was considered a good fencer, and very smart. When Wave and Suzie were 15, their grandparents and mother all died in a car rash. Wepwawet showed up and took them to camp pyramid. Powers Offensive 1. Children of Wepwawet are known have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 2. Children of Wepwawet can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. Defensive 1. Children of Wepwawet using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Wepwawet dearly. 2. Children of Wepwawet can grow canine ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius 3. Children of Wepwawet have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly, Passive 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to be able to shift into wolves. 2. Children of Wepwawet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to have enhanced endurance, smell, hearing, speed and strength. 4. Children of Wepwawet can be able communicate or have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby wolves which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. Supplementary 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to take on have been known to take on wolf features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. 2. Children of Wepwawet have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening by howling. 3. Children of Wepwawet can track and hunt anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Counselor and Lt. Counselor only 1. In rare cases Children of Wepwawet are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Trait 1. Children of Wepwawet are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. 2. Children of Wepwawet maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to be color blind and despite this can be able to see in the dark. 4. Children of Wepwawet are known to be gifted archers. Relationships